memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Type 7 shuttlecraft
|Image= |Affiliation=Federation Starfleet |Classification=administrative shuttle personnel shuttle |Service period=mid-2350s–2370s |Length=8.5 meters |Width=3.6 meters |Height=2.7 meters |Capacity=2 crew, 2-6 passengers, 200 metric tonnes of cargo |Speed=Warp 1.75 for 48 hours, Warp 2 for 36 hours |Armaments=none (standard), 2 Type-V phaser emitters (optional) |Defences=deflector shields |altimage= }} The Type-7 shuttlecraft (also known as the S20-class) was a Federation Starfleet shuttlecraft type in service from the mid-2350s through the 2370s. Due to their size compared to other shuttlecraft, Type-7 shuttlecraft are used as administrative shuttles and sometimes referred to as personnel shuttles. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, FASA module: Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual) History The Type-7 was introduced into service sometime in the mid-2350s. The main production base was the ASDB Integration Facility at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Shuttles of this type were routinely carried in the inventories of , and starships. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, FASA module: Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual, , TNG movie: Generations) The carried several Type-7 shuttlecraft throughout most years it was in service. ( ) In 2375, the carried at least one Type-7 shuttlecraft. (TNG novel: Gemworld) These shuttles were also assigned to Starfleet facilities on Earth. (ST calendar Ships of the Line 2009) Specifications The Type-7 was designed as a short-range warpshuttle and was classified as a 'medium' shuttle (as compared to the Type 6 shuttlecraft's classification as a 'light' shuttle). It was equipped with emergency transporters, which could be reconfigured for use as standard transporters if necessary. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, ) The forward cockpit contained two seats, each with a small console and a view out the shuttlecraft window. In the center of the cockpit was a large display which gave navigational information and acted as a viewscreen. The aft area had passenger seating and sensor control. ( ) Standard configuration At 8.5m long, 3.6m wide and 2.7m high, the standard shuttle had a mass of 3.96 metric tonnes and was unarmed. It could accomodate two flight crew and six passengers, or for diplomatic missions, the passenger compartment could be reconfigured to provide enhanced accomodations for two VIPs. Sub-light propulsion was generated by twelve DeFI 3234 microfusion RCS thrusters and a micro-impulse engine powered by three FMIB-3 impulse reactors. Superluminal velocities were provided by two 1,250 millicochrane warp engines. The standard type-7 was capable of Warp 1.75 for 48 hours. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, FASA module: Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual) Uprated configuration An uprated Type-7 was also available with limited weaponry for special operations and a higher top speed. This uprated version mounted two Type-IV phaser emitters and had two 2,100 millicochrane warp engines, which enabled the shuttle to sustain Warp 2 for 36 hours. Cargo pallets, engines, mission housings and other interchangeable components affected dimensions and performance figures which led to other configurations. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) By 2369, most type 7 shuttlecraft had interiors very similar to that of the type 6 shuttlecraft. ( ) The hull markings were also changed around 2367. Originally, the shuttle had Starfleet pennants along its nacelle pylons, and the full Starfleet registry number of its attached vessel on its rear hull in a narrow italic font, with the shuttle number in large font along the midhull. Later shuttles had the registry number without the prefix in the standard font used on the hulls of starships, the Starfleet pennant along the ship's "belt," and the shuttle number in a smaller font contained within the lines of the pennant. Gallery File:Sakharov, aft.jpg|Aft veiw of a Type 7 shuttlecraft File:Type-7 cockpit.jpg|View of the cockpit from the passenger compartment File:Type-7 shuttle display.jpg|MSD and viewscreen from the Sakharov in 2365 File:Type 7 MSD.jpg|Master systems display Appendices Connections Category:Federation shuttlecraft classes